There are many types of objects which require special packing or packaging for shipment which include both fragile and perishable articles. The packaging requires protection against shock, breakage, impact and vibration. Dunnage particles heretofore used are flexible, yielding and resilient to support the object so as to be protected against heavy or severe impact during shipment.
Simon U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,641 teaches packaging methods which involve the use of protective sheaths or shells of cellular plastic wherein a fragile article is first placed in a bag along with a mass of soft yielding material, such as ground sponge rubber, excelsior, etc., and then the bag and its contents are completely enclosed within a foamed inner sheath which in turn is encased within a foamed outer sheath.
Dolinar U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,733 discloses loose fill dunnage or packing material and the use of such material for packaging whereby a container for an article is slightly over-filled with these particles so that upon closing the container the particles become slightly compacted.
Ambrose U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,684 and Aninger U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,501 disclose an inflated outer envelope that is expanded about an article in an inner envelope.